The Only Witchcraft
by Heart Of Courage
Summary: Pendant la bataille finale contre Voldemort, Rogue sauve la vie d'Harry et perd ses pouvoirs magiques. Slash SS/HP. Terminée. TRADUCTION.


**Disclamer : **Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire originale est de Ptyx. Je ne possède que la traduction. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire ce OS. Vous pourrez trouver un lien menant à son site sur mon profil ! (ou vous pourrez trouver la version originale).

Merci à ma Bêta, encore et toujours, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Only Witchcraft**

_Qui ne lève les yeux vers le soleil lorsqu'il se lève ? Mais qui ne détourne les yeux d'une comète lorsque cela se produit ?_

_(Meditation XVII, John Donne)_

Comme au ralenti, Severus, qui courait en direction de Potter, le vit lancer l'_Avada Kedavra._ Le Maître des Potions dû s'arrêter une fraction de seconde, éblouis par la lumière verte et gêné par le soudain dégagement de puissance magique.

Lorsque tout sembla revenir au calme et que la lueur verte diminua, Severus vit Potter tomber alors qu'il le rejoignait.

Le corps maigre et pâle du jeune homme semblait sans vie. Désespéré, Rogue s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« _Alieno Vis _», murmura l'homme, et le monde autour de lui commença lentement à disparaître.

* * *

Severus avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Les premiers jours, il avait tenté de ne pas y penser. Il finirait par les récupérer, se disait-il. Il se rendait presque chaque jour à l'Infirmerie pour s'enquérir des nouvelles concernant Harry. La vie du garçon n'était pas en danger, mais il était toujours inconscient.

Trois jours après la bataille finale, la tête d'Albus Dumbledore apparut dans l'âtre de sa cheminée et lui annonça qu'Harry Potter s'était réveillé.

* * *

Une fois que ses inquiétudes furent apaisées, la perte de sa magie devint une véritable torture. Plusieurs fois, Severus lança des sorts et rien n'arriva : « Accio ! » et l'objet ne bougea pas, « Lumos ! » et la bougie resta éteinte, « Incendio ! » et aucune flamme n'apparut.

Une fois qu'il en eut assez de s'épancher en jurons et en insultes, il dut acheter et s'habituer à tous ces maudits objets moldus : des allumettes, des bouteilles d'eau, du savon...

Il dut également prendre l'habitude de se lever pour prendre les objets dont il avait besoin.

Et, pire que tout : il ne pouvait pas faire de potions.

Les cours recommenceraient en Septembre – à présent, les étudiants étaient en train de passer leurs BUSEs et leurs ASPICs. Si Severus ne retrouvait pas ses pouvoirs d'ici la rentrée, il ne pourrait pas faire cours. Il n'était pas seulement devenu un Cracmol, il était devenu inutile.

Mais une autre chose le dérangeait.

Il avait utilisé l'_Alieno Vis_, et ça avait marché ! Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étonnant. Formidable, incroyable, effrayant. Il dût admettre que ça n'avait pas était sa haine contre le garçon ou son devoir de protéger le Monde Magique qui l'avait poussé à devenir si obnubilé par Harry Potter. Ayant vécut seul pendant bien trop longtemps et étant totalement étranger à ce genre de sentiment, Severus ne s'en était pas même aperçu. _Ceci _avait été une véritable révélation.

Et Harry Potter était en train de passer ses ASPICs. Bientôt, le Survivant serait libre de partir de Poudlard, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il y avait des moments où Severus pensait à tout abandonner. Il connaissait toujours parfaitement les effets de chaque poison sur ses étagères...

* * *

Le jour suivant la dernière épreuve des ASPICs, Severus entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et vit Harry Potter, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et son visage pâle arborait un air déterminé.

« Potter.

- Professeur. Je... ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Dans ce cas ne dites rien, Potter, et laissez-moi tranquille. J'ai du travail.

- Comment... comment arrivez-vous à faire des potions si...

- Je ne peux pas, répliqua sèchement Severus.

- Euh... C'est à propos de ça que je voulais vous parler. »

Severus plissa suspicieusement les yeux. « Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter de cela avec vous, Potter.

- Écoutez, laissez-moi entrer, s'il-vous-plaît. Je suis venu vous proposer une offre. Je voudrais être votre apprenti. »

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, sous le choc. Prenant avantage de son moment de distraction, Potter entra s'assit en face de son bureau.

Se retournant, Severus contourna le bureau et lança un regard menaçant à Potter. « Je ne prends pas d'apprentis.

- Hermione m'a parlé de l'_Alieno Vis_. Elle m'a dit que si vous aviez réussi à me transférer votre magie, c'est parce que...

- Assez, Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous permets pas de... »

Potter se leva, clairement exaspéré. « Si vous ne ressentiez pas de forts sentiments pour moi, l'_Alieno Vis_ n'aurait pas marché. C'est un fait.

- Et quel est le rapport ?

- Vous pensez que vous m'avez fait une faveur en me sauvant la vie ? Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose : j'aurais voulu ne jamais me réveiller. Je savais que j'allais être acclamé comme un héros et c'est exactement ce qui est arrivé. Mais en vérité, je me sens sale. Je suis un meurtrier. Personne ne peut comprendre. Pas même mes amis. Pas même Dumbledore. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais lancé un Impardonnable.

- Comme d'habitude, vous n'êtes pas cohérent, Monsieur Potter.

- Écoutez, ne soyez pas idiot. Vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs. Comment allez-vous préparer des potions ? Vous êtes l'un des derniers Maîtres des Potions du Monde Magique, et vos connaissances n'ont pas de prix. Ce serait un véritable gâchis de ne pas les utiliser. » Potter le fixa avec une telle détermination qu'il ne put bouger. Comme Albus dans ses meilleurs jours, Potter exhalait la puissance magique. « Je sais que je suis mauvais en Potions, mais j'ai terminé mes études et ma magie est puissante. Vous pouvez m'enseigner et je peux vous aider.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de votre aide, Monsieur Potter. Et, bien que je ne sois plus votre professeur, vous me devez toujours le respect. »

Potter leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vous respecte, quand vous n'êtes pas aussi pathétique, » siffla-t-il avant de se lever et de sortir rapidement du bureau du professeur, furieux.

* * *

« Severus, je pense que vous devriez accepter de prendre Harry en tant qu'apprenti.

- Quoi ? Monsieur le Directeur, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à supporter ce morveux arrogant, qui ne m'a jamais montré une once de respect. Ce serait absolument absurde, il déteste les Potions !

- Il est perdu depuis que Tom Jedusor n'est plus une menace. Il a acheté un appartement à Pré-au-Lard et vit seul. Ses amis m'ont dit qu'il buvait tous les soirs, depuis que vous avez refusé son offre. Il est déterminé à ne rien faire, excepté dilapider son héritage en boissons. On ne peut pas le laisser gâcher sa vie ainsi, Severus. Harry s'est battu vaillamment pour accomplir sa destiné. Il est un puissant sorcier et il mérite qu'on lui donne une chance.

- Et vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée qu'il vienne dans mes cachots ? Nous allons passer nos journées à nous disputer. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tue l'autre. »

Albus Dumbledore fit un énorme sourire qui exaspéra le Maître des Potions au plus haut point. « Au moins, aucun de vous n'aura à se plaindre de s'ennuyer.

- S'ennuyer ? Quand me suis-je plains de m'ennuyer ? Tout ce que je demande, c'est de pouvoir vivre en paix, maintenant que Jedusor est mort.

- Voyons, Severus. Harry est un bon garçon. Et il a besoin de vous. »

Un frisson parcourut Rogue et il se contenta de soupirer de défaite.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il commençait à s'habituer à la perte de sa magie, il allait devoir supporter... Potter. Apparemment, les dieux avaient décidé qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit d'être en paix.

Cela aurait déjà été difficile de supporter la présence du garçon lorsqu'il avait encore ses pouvoirs. Mais maintenant, ça allait être un véritable enfer.

* * *

Potter était arrivé et s'était installé dans des appartements mitoyens à ceux de Severus, dans les cachots. C'était début Août et les cours commenceraient le mois suivant.

Les premiers jours furent un enchaînement de disputes. Potter n'arrêtait pas de lui tomber dessus, dans tous les sens du terme. Severus ne se gênait pas pour l'envoyer balader à grand renfort d'insultes, le traitant d'incompétent, de gamin futile et idiot. Potter lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce, le traitant de tête de mule, d'obsédé des détails, de bâtard graisseux, de chauve-souris géante... Et tous ces _mots affectueux _dont ils s'étaient affublés durant les sept dernières années de haine.

Que la vie était ironique, pensait Severus durant ces moments-là.

Mais lorsque leur colère venait à se tarir et que la frustration menaçait de le submerger, il voyait Potter trouver refuge dans son travail. Severus faisait de même et, presque toujours, tout se terminait plutôt bien.

* * *

Quelques jours avant la rentrée des classes, Severus convoqua Potter pour qu'ils aient une discussion et il lui expliqua en quoi consistait son rôle en cours en tant qu'« Assistant ». Potter devait observer les étudiants afin d'éviter les désastres qui pourraient arriver si une potion n'était pas faite correctement. Il devait appeler Rogue « Maître » et suivre ses ordres sans jamais le contredire devant ses élèves, qu'importe à quel point il pourrait trouver injustes les punitions qu'il donnerait aux étudiants.

Severus ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Potter en soit capable. Mais celui-ci le surprit encore en lui obéissant parfaitement.

Harry ne réagit même pas lorsque, un jour, Severus enleva dix points à un Gryffondor pour s'être vengé d'un Serpentard qui lui avait lancé un sort – inutile de préciser que le Serpentard n'avait pas été puni.

Severus eut un air satisfait. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le garçon résiste à l'envie de le contredire. Mais il avait résisté.

Potter ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant deux jours après cela. Malgré les tentatives de provocation venant de Severus, il n'avait reçu que des réponses monosyllabiques. Au début, Severus se contenta de cet état de fait, ne voulant pas être celui qui abandonnerait. Mais, finalement, ce jeu commença à l'ennuyer.

« Potter, si vous comptez continuer à bouder, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Nous perdons notre temps.

- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin d'être jovial pour être votre apprenti. Vous ne pensez pas c'est injuste de me demander cela alors que vous-même vous passez votre temps à... »

Severus l'interrompit. « Vous connaissiez mes méthodes et mes exigences avant de me proposer votre candidature. Si vous ne pouvez pas supporter de...

- Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si autoritaire au point de vouloir me dicter mon humeur ? »

Furieux, Potter laissa tomber son couteau et la balance qu'il avait remplie de peaux de serpent et rejoignit ses propres quartiers.

Quelques heures plus tard, il revint et termina son travail.

* * *

Les potions les plus simples furent remplacées par de plus difficiles et rapidement, ils commencèrent à s'aventurer sur des terrains plus dangereux.

C'était incroyable. Severus retrouvait peu à peu le contact de ce qu'il chérissait le plus : ses potions. À travers Potter, Severus pouvait voir le résultat de ses connaissances. Cela lui avait tant manqué !

* * *

« Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda brusquement Severus, le jour où il ne put plus restreindre sa curiosité. Pensez-vous que vous me devez quelque chose parce que... »

Rogue ne savait pas exprimer cela.

« Parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, c'est ce que vous voulez dire ? suggéra Potter. Vous croyez que j'essaye de me racheter pour ce que je vous ai fait perdre ou ce que vous avez fait pour moi ? »

Severus hocha la tête. « Est-ce que vous essayez de vous excuser ? insista-t-il. Ou faites-vous cela par pitié ?

- Pitié ? Non ! Je n'ai pas... Après le... l'Avada Kedavra... C'était horrible. J'ai perdu l'envie de vivre, continua Harry malgré le soupir de Severus. Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt ironique. Vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs pour me sauver mais je ne voulais plus vivre... Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder dans le miroir, je ne pouvais pas accepter d'être un meurtrier.

- Potter, vous avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il n'y a aucune raison...

- S'il-vous-plaît, ne dites pas ça. C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, mais pas vous. Parce que vous êtes la seule personne qui sache. Le seul qui connaît le pouvoir d'un Impardonnable sur la personne qui le lance. »

Severus frissonna. « Vous êtes si jeune... Je peux comprendre, Harry. »

Ça avait été involontaire. Ça lui avait échappé. Dans un moment de faiblesse, il l'avait appelé Harry. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

Harry le fixa, surpris et... oh Merlin.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de se contrôler. Severus ne savait pas exactement ce que le Gryffondor essayait de contrôler, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait finir par exploser.

« Quand ils m'ont dit ce que vous aviez fait... » essaya l'apprenti, incertain. Severus sentit son visage rougir et posa ses deux mains sur son bureau. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux indiscipliné, un geste qui rappela James Potter à Severus, mais ça ne le rendit pas moins charmant. « Après qu'il m'aient tout expliqué, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y penser.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus, siffla Severus, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. C'était instinctif et vous ne me devez rien. »

_Qui ne détourne les yeux d'une comète lorsque cela se produit ?_

Harry le fixa. « Instinctif... Votre instinct vous a poussé à me donner votre magie ? C'est étonnant. Incroyable, même. »

Severus réussit à garder la tête haute.

« Bref, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser, insista Harry. De penser à vous. Et les seuls moment où je me sentais vraiment en vie étaient... quand je pensais à vous. À ce que vous avez fait. Et à votre magie qui circule dans mes veines.

- Ce... ça n-ne marche pas comme ça, répliqua Severus, frissonnant lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il bégayait. Je vous ai juste transféré mon potentiel magique. Dès que ma magie... est entrée dans votre corps... c'est devenue la votre.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'est peut-être idiot de ma part, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir votre magie en moi. Cette impression me fait me sentir bien. Quand je me suis souvenu que vous aviez pensé que ma vie valait la peine de sacrifier votre magie, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'elle valait quelque chose. Parce que vous avez vu cet valeur, même après que j'ai tué Voldemort. »

Severus voulait insister sur le fait qu'il avait agi purement par instinct , mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il rencontra le regard du jeune homme « _Elle m'aima pour les dangers que j'avais courus ; je l'aimais parce qu'elle en avait pitié. Voilà toute la magie dont j'ai usé_, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- C'est une citation d'_Othello_, de Shakespeare. Un écrivain Moldu. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il semblait en pleine réflexion. « Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Severus hésita à répondre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Remettons-nous au travail, Potter. Il est tard et Madame Pomfresh avait demandé cette potion pour _hier_. »

* * *

« Potter, nous devons aller à la cabane d'Hagrid afin de récolter quelques herbes et quelques racines.

- Très bien. »

Harry laissa tomber le livre que Severus lui avait demandé de lire, sur les potions agissant sur l'esprit des Hommes, et le suivit à travers les couloirs des cachots. Il arrivèrent dans le Hall et sortirent dans le parc.

Le soleil brillait et créait de magnifiques dégradés de couleurs sur le lac.

« Qu'allons-nous cueillir ? demanda Harry.

« L'échinacée... Pouvez-vous me dire ses usages ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse précise. Cependant, son apprenti le surpris, une fois encore. « L'échinacée est utilisée dans plusieurs potions pour neutraliser les infections et augmenter la résistance du corps face aux maladies. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Pas mal. Mais votre réponse est incomplète.

- Euh... Elle est aussi utilisée pour ses vertus aphrodisiaques.

- Ah, ah. Précisément. Nous allons également récolter quelques racines de Belladone. Belladone ou, si vous préférez l'appeler par son nom plus poétique, 'Nightshade'.

- C'est une plante toxique, mais elle possèdent également des propriétés antiseptiques, lorsqu'on l'utilise à petites doses. Et c'est l'ingrédient principal de la potion de Mutisme.

- Exactement.

- Euh, est-ce que vous comptez préparer une potion de Mutisme ? demanda Harry, un courant d'air froid passant dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Potter. Vous devriez en prendre un verre chaque matin. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et fut aveuglé par le soleil, l'empêchant ainsi de voir le sourire qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de Severus.

« Prenons également quelques racines de marguerites.

- Pour la Potion de Ratatinage, vous nous l'avez fait étudier en troisième année.

- Oh, vous vous souvenez très bien de celle-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr. Vous nous avez obligé, Ron et moi, à couper les racines de Malefoy et à peler sa figue, parce que cet idiot faisait semblant d'être blessé.

- Semblant ! Il avait été attaqué par un Hippogriffe ! »

Harry soupira bruyamment et Severus dût résister à l'envie de... l'étrangler ? Le frapper ? Le pousser au sol avant de le prendre ?

Ils étaient arrivés à la cabane. Severus guida son apprenti jusqu'à l'arrière du jardin, où il y avait une portion de différentes herbes, protégées par une clôture et un portail verrouillé.

Severus expliqua à Harry comment couper chaque plante, comment procéder pour ne pas gâcher les plantes, pour ne pas abîmer les racines et lui expliqua les particularités et les singularités de chaque plante.

Rogue montra à Harry les fleurs violettes de Scabious, aussi connue sous le de « Morsure du Diable ». Une plante que le diable avait, d'après la légende, trouvé au Paradis mais, jaloux du bien qu'elle pourrait faire aux Hommes, il en avait mordu une partie de la racine pour la détruire. Il n'y été pas parvenu et la Scabious avait continué à fleurir, malgré sa racine déformée.

« Potter, pendant la prochaine pleine lune, je serai obligé de vous demander de venir ici pour planter quelques graines. Et vous devrez être... euh... vous devrez être nu. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce corps fin et pâle, sortant de son lit, la nuit. Corps, lit, nuit... la signification de ces mots commença à envahir l'esprit de Rogue. Les reflets de la Lune sur les courbes de ce corps... Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Cela fait partie du rituel, Potter. Certaines plantes ont... d'étranges préférences. L'asphodèle, par exemple, doit être plantée près d'un cimetière. C'est pourquoi il n'y a pas d'asphodèle ici. Nous les cultivons... autre part. Vous savez, Potter, il y a plusieurs secrets cachés dans ce château, » murmura Severus à voix basse.

Les yeux verts brillèrent. « J'aimerais voir quelques uns de ces secret... Est-ce que vous pourrez me les montrer ?

- Je vous montrerai tout ce qui pourrait être nécessaire à votre apprentissage », répondit Severus, essayant d'avoir l'air professionnel.

* * *

Pendant que Potter travaillait afin de remplir les stocks de Pomfresh, préparant des potions simples qui ne requéraient pas l'attention de son Maître, Severus passait son temps à rédiger un manuel de Potions. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien créer, il pouvait au moins mettre à l'écrit les découvertes qu'il avait effectuées grâce aux recherches qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de faire depuis des années. C'était un moyen pour lui d'oublier la perte de ses pouvoirs, d'oublier son sentiment d'inutilité ainsi que ses fantasmes sur Harry Potter. Des fantasmes qui ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Un cri de joie provenant du dit Harry Potter interrompit ses réflexions. « Maître ! Venez, je veux vous montrer quelque chose ! Comme nous n'avions plus de crocs de basilic, j'ai utilisé des pattes de tarentules et il semblerait qu'à la place d'obtenir une potion de Régénération Sanguine, j'ai réussi à obtenir une potion de Régénération des Tissus Humains !

- Êtes-vous fou, Potter ? Vous avez brassé une potion inconnue ? Au risque de vous blesser ?

- Je sais, je sais. Mais je _savais _que ça allait marcher ! Et regardez, ma peau – que j'avais égratigné hier, en coupant des épines de porc-épic – n'a plus aucune blessure ! C'est dément, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Severus observa le visage de Potter, stupéfait. Le jeune homme exsudait l'enthousiasme. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'être si excité par une nouvelle potion et c'était... lui-même lorsqu'il avait l'âge d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor changeait. Où cela allait-il les mener ? Rogue commençait à s'habituer au jeune homme exaspérant. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à une telle dépendance. Après tout, il était un Cracmol et Harry était un sorcier très puissant. Il ne pouvait pas l'enchaîner à lui, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'évoluer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry, en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Il y a quelqu'un chose qui vous dérange ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? »

Sa peau semblait être en feu où le jeune homme avait posé sa main. Severus la repoussa. « Je n'ai besoin de rien, Potter.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi me repoussez-vous ?

- Apparemment, arrogant comme vous êtes, vous vous attendez à ce que tout le monde s'agenouille à vos pieds. »

Severus rougit légèrement en se rendant compte du double-sens de ses paroles.

Harry le fixa. « Quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si... ? Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade.

- Pouvez... pouvez-vous imaginer ce que cela fait de perdre toute votre magie ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête. « Non. Je suis désolé, dit-il en relevant la tête. Mais je ne vous respecte pas moins parce que vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs. Vous restez un homme fort et courageux. Je ne me sens pas supérieur à vous parce que...

- Assez, Potter. Cette conversation ne mène à rien et je suis fatigué. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps : Potter devait apprendre à préparer la potion Tue-Loup, car Lupin avait déjà consommé tout son stock.

Mais d'abord, chaque chose en son temps : il y avait certaines herbes que Potter ne pourrait pas trouver seul.

« Potter, ce matin je vais vous montre un des secrets de ce château », annonça-t-il dès que son apprenti entra dans le laboratoire.

Severus l'amena jusqu'au quatrième étage et déplaça un miroir. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait un passage.

« Mais ce passage est bloqué, dit Harry.

- Seulement pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mot de passe, répliqua Severus d'un ton suffisant. Ce passage a été bloqué à cause de certains étudiants trop fouineurs qui l'utilisaient pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Mais il ne mène pas seulement à Pré-au-Lard. Le sort est _Tumulus Rubeus Petra_, Potter.

- _Tumulus Rubeus Petra, _» répéta scrupuleusement le Gryffondor.

Les pierres qui bloquaient le passages s'écartèrent, les laissant passer et se refermèrent dès qu'ils les eurent passé.

Ils marchèrent le long de plusieurs tunnels sinueux et obscurs. Soudainement, le bruit régulier de leurs pas furent interrompus par le bruit d'une chute suivit d'un cri étouffé. Severus se retourna rapidement et fit demi-tour jusqu'à trouver où Potter était tombé.

« Potter ?

- Tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

L'apprenti essaya de se lever en se tenant aux murs couverts de mousse. Rogue lui tendit la main.

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Brusquement, Severus s'arrêta et délogea quelques pierres d'un des murs, révélant un escalier. Des centaines de marches irrégulières les menèrent devant une trappe qui donnait à l'extérieur du château, dans un champs. Celui-ci était totalement vide à l'exception d'une tombe majestueuse, faite de pierres rouges.

Harry s'approcha de la tombe, probablement curieux de lire la pierre tombale.

« Godric Gryffondor ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se retourner vers Severus avec un air interrogateur.

Severus hocha simplement la tête.

« Et que signifie '_Nunc non micat in tenebris_' ?

- Il ne brille plus dans les ténèbres.

- Il devait être un sorcier très puissant. »

_Comme toi_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus. L'apprenti était couvert de mousses marrons et vertes, mais sa magie étincelait plus que jamais.

Severus commença à récolter les herbes autour de la tombe. « Regardez, Potter, ceci est l'Asphodèle.

- Je sais. Et vous avez aussi coupé une anis étoilé. Comment arrivez-vous les faire pousser ici, avec ce climat ? »

_Tu as changé, Harry Potter_. Severus était de plus en plus surpris par son apprenti. Apparemment, il avait même lu les livres de Botanique. « Les graines sont enchantées. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il regarda autour de lui et se retourna vers Severus. « Et les autres fondateurs, où sont leur tombe ?

- Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont été enterrées dans le château, dans une crypte. Quant à Serpentard, il n'est pas mort à Poudlard et personne n'a jamais trouvé son corps.

- Pendant ma cinquième année, la chanson du Choixpeau disait qu'ils avaient été de bons amis, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime les imaginer comme des amis très proches l'un de l'autre. Ou même... des amants. »

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens et ils semblèrent le brûler. Il essaya de briser ce moment en reprenant un ton professionnel. « L'attraction des opposés est très importante en Alchimie.

- Vous pensez vraiment que Gryffondor et Serpentard sont deux opposés ? Je... Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Enfin, généralement parlant.

- C'est parce que personne ne peut se vanter d'être un pur Gryffondor ou un pur Serpentard.

- Je sais. Le Choixpeau m'a dit, pendant la Cérémonie de la Répartition, que j'avais plusieurs traits propres à Serpentard. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Cet idiot de chapeau. Il m'avait dit que j'avais plusieurs traits propres à Gryffondor.

- Et bien, vous êtes l'un des sorciers les plus courageux que je connaisse. »

Severus se sentit rougir et décida de changer de sujet. « Rentrons. Nous avons toutes les herbes qu'il nous faut. »

* * *

Ils passèrent plusieurs jours à mettre en place méticuleusement chaque détails concernant la potion complexe. Ils durent la recommencer car elle n'admettait pas la plus petite erreur. Cependant, à la fin d'une dure semaine de travail, Severus examina l'intérieur du chaudron et... hocha la tête.

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant et se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune sorcier.

Surpris par sa réaction, Severus eut peur de briser la magie du moment. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot.

* * *

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à la proximité d'Harry. Il était toujours en état de semi-excitation.

Le fait qu'il se masturbe chaque soir et chaque matin en murmurant le prénom d'Harry, sa voix étouffée par son coussin, n'arrangeait rien à sa situation.

* * *

Il avait apprit à faire du thé à la façon Moldue. C'était une bonne distraction. À l'heure du thé, il appelait toujours Harry, ils s'asseyaient à table et discutaient.

Le Directeur avait fait placé une cuisine dans les quartiers privés du potioniste, à côté de son laboratoire.

Et, pour la première fois, Severus préparait un gâteau. Un gâteau au chocolat. Parce que lui et Harry avait ceci en commun : une passion pour le chocolat.

Lorsque le gâteau fut prêt, Severus arrêta le four, fit bouillir de l'eau, prépara le thé et rejoins le laboratoire, laissant la porte ouverte.

« Quel odeur délicieuse ! » s'exclama Harry.

Severus ne dit rien et vit son apprenti finir son travail, brassant une des potions de soin basiques. Le Maître fit le tour de son laboratoire. Tout était à sa place, et la potion ne demandait pas plus d'attention. Ils pouvaient très bien éteindre le feu et finir le travail plus tard.

« Faites une pause, c'est l'heure du thé, Potter. »

Harry leva la tête et son visage rayonna.

Le jeune homme semblait toujours se réjouir de choses simples. Comment faisait-il ?

Une fois à table, le jeune homme lui dit que lorsque sa tante faisait un gâteau, il n'avait pas le droit d'en manger. Sa voix faisait penser à Rogue qu'il trouvait cela normal.

Celui-ci, qui était entrain de couper une part de gâteau, s'arrêta. Un mélanger de haine, de culpabilité et d'affection serra son cœur. Essayant de repousser ces sentiments aussi complexes que confus, il tendit une part de gâteau à Harry et s'assit en face de lui.

Il but une gorgée de son thé, pendant qu'Harry savourait le gâteau avec un air ravi.

« Hmm, délicieux. Il est bien meilleur que ceux des elfes de maison. »

Severus continua tranquillement à boire son thé, essayant de se défaire de la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et sa voix intérieure qui continuait à dire : _Je ne te refuserai rien. Tout ce qui est à moi est aussi à toi. Le gâteau, le thé, les potions, ma vie stupide. Quel dommage que je n'ai que ça à partager avec toi. _

Il réalisa soudainement qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il fixait bêtement son apprenti.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le jeune homme en touchant doucement son épaule. Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Oh. Vous partagez votre gâteau avec moi mais pas vos problèmes », dit Harry.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive. « Si... si je ne retrouve pas mes pouvoirs dans moins d'un mois, le Ministère va m'obliger à déposer ma démission, pour incapacité physique. Et je ne servirai plus à rien. Je ne pourrai même plus être votre Maître. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit. « Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre !

- Oh, ils me donneront une bonne pension, en tant que vétéran.

- Alors, nous pourrons... nous pourrons ouvrir un laboratoire privé !

- Dans une année ou deux, vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi. Vous aurez appris tout ce que je sais et vous pourrez ouvrir votre propre laboratoire.

- Dans ce cas, dans une année ou deux, nous verrons ce que nous ferons. »

_Nous_. Depuis quand y avait-il un «_ nous _» ?

* * *

« Le Directeur vient de m'annoncer que le Ministère nous avez envoyé des invitations. Il va y avoir fête et nous allons recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin, de première classe, pour ce que nous avons fait pendant la guerre, annonça Potter.

- Quelle belle bande d'hypocrites. Vu le temps qu'ils ont pris, ils ont du se battre pour décider qui aurait droit à ces foutues médailles et qui n'y aurait pas droit. De toute façon, je n'y irai pas.

- Dans ce cas, moi non plus.

- Bien sûr que si. Vous êtes le Grand Héros.

- Si vous n'y allez pas, je n'y vais pas non plus.

- Tout le monde se fiche bien de ma présence. Ils seront plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à récompenser un ancien Mangemort. Mais vous devez y aller. Ils ne vous laisseront pas tranquille.

- Ils ne me trouveront pas. Vous comptez vous cacher où ? »

Severus esquissa un de ses sourires sardoniques. « Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? »

* * *

Malgré tout, la soirée de la fête du Ministère, Harry Potter suivit son Maître jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

Severus avait l'impression d'être un adolescent rebelle qui allait se cacher avec un de ses amis pour qui il avait le béguin. Sauf que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Le Maître des Potions voulait juste une cachette – c'est du moi ce qu'il avait cru vouloir. Mais la Salle sur Demande avait prit la forme d'une chambre, avec un lit double, une cheminée et un tapis épais et moelleux.

« Potter, vous avez demandé _ça _? demanda Severus en lui montrant la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce le résultat de nos deux demandes.

- Seulement un lit ? Je ne pense pas.

- Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez. Vous n'avez qu'à le faire », dit Potter.

Severus essaya de se concentrer, mais rien ne changea, excepté l'apparition d'une table sur laquelle fut déposé un magnifique dîner, accompagné d'une bouteille de vin et de bougies.

Ils s'assirent et dévorèrent le roast-beef et les pommes de terre. Le vin les aida à se relaxer.

Les yeux verts de l'apprenti brillaient encore plus à la lueur des bougies.

« J'ai pris _Othello _à la bibliothèque... Il a une section entière de livres Moldus là-bas, vous savez. J'ai lu toute la pièce de théâtre et je pense que j'ai fini par comprendre cette citation, dit Harry.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Othello dit qu'il aime Desdemona parce qu'elle l'aime. Et je... du moins au début, je pense... que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais maintenant... Maintenant je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive à arrêter de penser à vous. »

Une vague de chaleur envahit le cœur, et une partie plus basse de son anatomie. « Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'histoire finit mal... »

Harry sourit et dit : « La notre sera différente. »

Peut-être était-ce le vin, peut-être la Salle sur Demande... Le fait est que soudainement Severus se retrouva à prendre la main d'Harry dans la sienne. « Potter... Savez-vous vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

- Appelez-moi Harry, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous voulez... Harry ? »

Celui-ci lui envoya un regard séducteur. « Je veux aussi vous appeler Severus.

- Rien d'autre ? demanda Severus d'une voix rauque qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître.

- Vous êtes si... gentil ce soir. Si j'avais su que le vin vous faisait cet effet, j'aurais essayé plus tôt.

- Essayé quoi, P... Harry ?

- Et bien, je ne suis pas très bon à ça. J'essaye de te séduire, Severus. Je veux être dans ce lit, avec toi. »

Severus avait rêvé tant de fois d'entendre ces mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fois-ci, c'était pour de vrai. Mais Harry était déjà entrain de l'amener à deux pas du le lit double.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dessus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Harry se mit sous Severus. Dès qu'il sentit le corps du jeune homme sous le sien, il devint complètement dur. Il respirait difficilement. Harry haletait lui aussi, avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Ah. Severus avait oublié cette sensation. La dernière fois remontait à bien longtemps. Et ça n'avait jamais été comme ça. Jamais comme avec Harry, jamais avec quelqu'un qu'il avait désiré pendant si longtemps... Il ne pouvait pas même dire quand il avait commencé à le désirer. C'était ridiculement cliché, mais les lèvres d'Harry étaient souples et douces et le mélange de sa propre odeur et du vin était enivrant.

Harry gémit et se déplaça afin que Severus se trouve entre ses jambes. La manière dont il avait répondu à son baiser fit comprendre à l'homme qu'il n'était pas totalement inexpérimenté.

Severus plaça sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et chuchota dans son oreille : « Je te veux. Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête. « Pendant les vacances. Ça a été... douloureux.

- Pourquoi ? »

Harry eut l'air embarrassé. « Je ne sais pas.

- Je dois savoir. C'était avec un homme ?

- Ouais.

- Il était au dessus et il ne t'a pas assez préparé ?

- Je ne me souviens plus. J'étais saoul. Je me souviens juste que c'était terriblement douloureux.

- Est-ce que je connais ce salaud ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne pense pas. Je l'ai rencontré aux Trois Balais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça », dit Severus avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser dura longtemps, leur langue se rencontrèrent, dansèrent ensemble, se rencontrant et se séparant, mimant une autre caresse, bien plus intime.

« Hmmmggg, fit Harry, et Severus mit fin au baiser pour l'observer.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Non ! Je suis bien trop excité. Enlevons tous ces foutus vêtements. »

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres de Severus lorsqu'il vit que la Salle sur Demande lui avait obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Leur corps nus se rencontrèrent. Même les lunettes d'Harry avaient disparu. « Attention à ce que vous demandez, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry fit un geste de protestation contre ce 'Monsieur Potter', mais soudainement, il réalisa vraiment la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. « Oh. »

Severus observa attentivement le corps d'Harry. Il n'était que pure perfection. La peau pâle et douce, la fine ligne de poils qu'il allait jusqu'à son entrejambe, son sexe complètement dur, tout était un véritable appel à la luxure. Severus sentit sa gorge s'assécher immédiatement et son propre sexe frémit. Il voulait le dévorer, des pieds à la tête, mais il savait que ça ne serait pas assez. Comment le jeune homme avait-il réussi à le rendre si dépendant de lui ? Il avait toujours eut envie de le protéger, même lorsqu'il le détestait.

La voix d'Harry le fit légèrement sursauter. « Severus, tu es si beau. »

Le Maître des Potions faillit s'étouffer. Merci Merlin, le jeune homme était complètement myope et n'avait pas vu sa réaction.

« C'est vrai. » Harry passa sa main sur le torse de Severus. « Je n'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un. »

Severus le poussa contre le matelas et sentit les mains d'Harry se poser sur ses hanches puis sur ses fesses, pressant son corps contre le sien. Le Serpentard lécha toute la peau à sa porté : le lobe de son oreille, la partie sensible sous son menton... Lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ses tétons, Harry se cambra sous lui. L'homme tenta d'ignorer sa propre excitation et passa un long moment à jouer avec ces deux délicieuses auréoles, les humidifiant, les roulant entre ses doigts, les titillant.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amant, mais tout lui venait étonnement facilement.

Il fut, malgré tout, incapable d'explorer plus longtemps le corps d'Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop excités.

« Harry, mettons-nous côte à côte. Ce sera plus simple, ainsi, » dit Severus, se glissant à ses côtés avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui.

Severus glissa sa main le long du corps d'Harry et atteint finalement le sexe du jeune homme, qu'il prit dans sa main.

« Ah, haleta Harry.

- Tu es si doux », ronronna Severus, essayant de trouver la meilleure position avant de presser leur deux membres l'un contre l'autre. Doucement, il commença à les masturber. Harry se plaqua encore plus contre lui, passant une jambe par dessus sa hanche.

Cela prit peu de temps pour qu'Harry vienne, recouvrant le sexe de Severus de sa semence. En sentant la douce chaleur autour de son hampe de chair et en entendant le cri de plaisir de son apprenti, Severus le suivit rapidement dans l'orgasme.

Lorsque leurs spasmes de plaisir diminuèrent, Severus demanda à la Salle de nettoyer le lit et leur corps avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Mais Harry le regarda avec un air si déçu qu'il se retourna pour reprendre son amant dans ses bras.

« Merci, chuchota Harry.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour tout. Pour ne pas avoir... tu sais...

- Oh, ça. J'ai mes propres raisons pour ne pas l'avoir fait, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quelles raisons ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

- Et bien, c'était... Incroyable. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Tu vois, il existe plusieurs routes menant au plaisir.

- J'espère que tu as été si doux parce que tu veux le refaire avec moi. Beaucoup de fois. De différentes manières, » murmura Harry d'une voix endormie.

Oh, Merlin. Severus savait que ce rêve n'allait pas durer. Après tout, il n'était qu'un Cracmol. Quand ses hormones allaient se calmer, qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier puissant comme Harry pourrait vouloir de lui ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, se réveillant dans les bras de quelqu'un, Severus se figea. S'il avait toujours ses pouvoirs, il aurait probablement lancé un sort à _l'intrus_. Il se souvint alors de la nuit précédente et se relaxa. Il passa un bras possessif autour du torse du jeune homme. Harry allait le laisser tomber, un jour ou l'autre la meilleure chose à faire pour Severus était de profiter au maximum de l'instant présent. _Carpe diem_.

Il se rendormit et, lorsqu'il se réveilla une seconde fois, un sexe dur se frottait rythmiquement contre sa cuisse. « Euh... Potter...

- Harry.

- Harry, ne penses-tu pas prendre un peu trop de libertés avec _mon _corps ?

- Et bien... euh... Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors... »

S'apercevant que son propre sexe réagissait aux frottements, Severus grogna.

Abandonnant, il prit les lèvre du Gryffondor et l'entraîna dans un baiser taquin, jouant un petit moment avec sa langue, mordillant doucement le lèvre inférieure de son amant. En revanche, Harry attrapa fermement ses fesses et les caressa avec passion.

Une fiole verte apparut dans la main de Severus. Il la montra à son amant.

« Ceci est le secret d'une relation sans douleur. Comme je me doute que tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu vas l'essayer en premier. »

Le regard d'Harry se fit perplexe. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Je te fais...

- Shh. »

Severus ouvrit le flacon, plongea ses doigts dans la substance et, sous le regard hypnotisé d'Harry, commença à se préparer.

« Observe bien mes gestes. Doucement. Je caresse de mon entrée, puis je rentre un doigt et le ressort, doucement. Puis un second doigt... Oui. Est-ce que tu veux essayer ? »

Severus enleva ses doigts et tendit le flacon à Harry.

Le jeune homme resta figé, hésitant. Le Maître des Potions finit par reprendre le flacon et l'ouvrit lui-même, enduisant les doigts d'Harry. Il guida le majeur du jeune homme jusqu'à son entrée.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Recopie mes gestes. »

Harry entra son majeur. C'était si bon. Le jeune homme sembla se relaxer et il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

« Tu peux... en mettre un autre, » murmura Severus.

Le second doigt glissa facilement en lui. Harry en avait déjà rentré un troisième lorsque Severus se déclara prêt.

L'homme plaça deux coussins sous son corps, afin qu'Harry puisse le prendre par derrière. Harry tremblait un peu lorsqu'il le pénétra et Severus le sentit. Oh, il aurait voulu voir l'expression d'Harry à ce moment précis... Mais c'était la meilleure position, autant pour Harry, pour qui c'était sa première fois, que pour lui-même, qui n'avait pas été en dessous - ou même au dessus - depuis... seize ans.

La potion supprimait la douleur mais il restait tout de même un léger inconfort. Cependant, peu à peu, cet inconfort fut remplacé par un sentiment de plaisir si intense que Severus sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

Et sentir Harry jouir en lui était encore plus _bon_.

Le jeune homme tomba sur son dos, son sexe à présent mou glissant hors de lui. Severus se retourna doucement et prit son amant dans ses bras.

Harry caressa ses cheveux. « Maintenant, c'est à ton tour.

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Mais je te veux. Je veux te sentir, en moi, » insista Harry.

Son corps entier frissonnant, Severus prit le visage de son apprenti dans ses mains et l'embrassa férocement. Puis, il explora chaque centimètre du corps de son amant, avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses dents et ses mains. Il pinça ses tétons, entra sa langue dans le nombril du jeune homme, frotta son nez contre les poils rêches de son entrejambe. Il massa délicatement ses testicules et caressa l'endroit sensible derrière elles. Harry était déjà haletant quand il enduisit ses doigts avec la potion lubrifiante avant de toucher l'entrée du Gryffondor.

Severus prit son temps pour préparer son amant. Ses longs doigts étiraient patiemment son intimité. Quand un de ses doigts toucha le point sensible du jeune homme, Harry gémit, à nouveau complètement dur.

Rogue le retourna, se positionna, écarta les fesses d'Harry et entra doucement en lui, petit à petit. Il sentit son amant retenir sa respiration avant de se relaxer. S'enfonçant un peu plus, Severus commença à instaurer un lent mouvement de va et vient et Harry commença à s'habituer à se rythme, initiant lui-même le mouvement. Puis, Severus se plaqua contre son dos et attrapa les mains d'Harry, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Severus, je n'en peux plus. Comment... Comment est-ce que tu fais... aaaaah... ça ? »

Les mouvements et les paroles d'Harry lui firent perdre momentanément le contrôle et il perdit pied, son membre complètement à l'intérieur de la moiteur de son amant, leur corps fusionnant parfaitement, bougeant comme un seul. Comme Harry continuait à bouger, Severus prit le sexe de son amant dans sa main et commença à le masturber au même rythme que ses pénétrations.

« Je veux jouir avec toi, Harry. »

Severus plongea encore dans l'intimité d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que ses testicules touchent les fesses de son amant. Harry cria, son sexe pulsant dans la main de Severus, laissant échapper sa semence. Sentant le membre d'Harry ramollir dans sa main, Severus fut submergé par le plaisir qui sembla traverser tout son corps. Il continua à enlacer fermement Harry, jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de son plaisir quitte son sexe.

Il resta dans Harry un long moment, ne voulant pas briser la connexion entre leur corps.

* * *

Durant toute la semaine suivante, ils firent l'amour dans toutes les positions et dans tous les endroits possibles : sur le bureau de Severus, dans le laboratoire, dans le lit de Severus, dans le lit d'Harry, au bord du lac, dans la Forêt Interdite, dans la Tour d'Astronomie...

Ils ne furent, heureusement, jamais surpris par quelqu'un.

Ils n'arrivaient à se passer du corps de l'autre.

Un jour, ils furent presque prit en flagrant délit, leurs pantalons baissés (heureusement, ils avaient toujours leurs robes) quand Dumbledore leur passa un appel par Cheminette. Heureusement, ils étaient hors de la vision de Dumbledore Severus reprit rapidement ses esprits et répondit à l'appel.

Le Directeur lui fit par des nouvelles venant du Ministère, qui exigeait sa présence au Département des Médicomages pour des examens.

Quand la tête de Dumbledore disparut des flammes, Harry s'approcha de Severus, inquiet.

Le Maître des Potions haussa les épaules. « Ça devait arriver, tôt ou tard. C'est la fin de ma carrière.

- Calme-toi, Severus. Ils vont peut-être te laisser plus de temps.

- Ne t'y attends pas trop.

- Ces bâtards. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'eux. On peut ouvrir un laboratoire, comme je te l'avais dit, et...

- Harry, je suis un homme à abattre. Les derniers Mangemorts veulent me tuer. Sans ma magie, je n'ai aucune chance contre eux. Dès que je serai sorti du château, ils me tueront. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire. »

Un sourire triste passa rapidement sur les lèvres de Severus. « La chance a toujours été de ton côté, mais ce privilège ne protège pas ceux que tu aimes », dit-il, amèrement.

Harry eut l'air brusquement malheureux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il baissa la tête.

Severus lui souleva doucement le menton. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. »

Le Maître des Potions pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. Sentant le goût salé de l'unique larme de son amant, l'homme l'embrassa avec une tendresse dont il se croyait incapable.

Finalement, il s'était habitué à la force de ses sentiments. Ils étaient bien trop forts, il ne pourraient jamais se battre contre eux. La meilleure stratégie était la reddition. Après tout, les Serpentards étaient plus connus pour leur ruse que pour leur courage, n'est-ce pas ? Cependant, il fallait peut-être plus de courage pour abandonner que pour se battre contre les sentiments qui avaient élu domicile dans son cœur et dans son âme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, idiot, » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de son bourreau. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par _eux_. Je vais vivre. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, » finit-il et il put entendre les rires étouffés d'Harry.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Nicholas Feith, un Poufsouffle – et véritable catastrophe sur pattes en potions – avait reçu l'ordre de Severus de préparer une simple potion médicinale, mais il semblait incapable de suivre correctement la moindre consigne concernant la préparation de la potion.

Tout arriva trop vite. Harry était derrière le chaudron, surveillant le travail de l'adolescent quand, sans aucune raison, Feith jeta de la poudre de Branchiflore dans le chaudron à la place des yeux de rats qui étaient demandés. Et ça voulait dire, Severus le savait très bien, que le chaudron allait exploser dans cinq secondes, entraînant Harry et Feith avec lui.

La panique et seize ans de métier était plus forts que le souvenir de sa perte de pouvoirs, et Severus sortit sa baguette – qui était restée dans la poche de sa robe, prêt de son cœur – et cria : « _Evanesco ! _»

La potion disparut immédiatement

Nicholas Feith pâlit et glapit. Harry regarda Severus et son visage s'illumina d'un énorme sourire.

Severus resta sans voix.

« Severus ! Tu as récupéré ta magie ! » Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Harry était dans ses bras.

« Ahem. » Severus prit la main d'Harry et le repoussa. « Monsieur Feith, sortez. Je déciderai plus tard de votre punition. Il y a des moments où je partage l'avis de Rusard, les anciennes punitions n'auraient pas du être interdites. »

Mais la vérité était toute autre. Il était tellement heureux qu'il aurait pu donner cent milles point à Poufsouffle.

Le garçon sortit, encore choqué et terrifié.

Severus chercha à rencontrer le regard d'Harry, et soudainement le sourire d'Harry s'évanouit.

« Maintenant... maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi », dit-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Puis il comprit, et son estomac se serra. « Alors... tu... vous êtes resté avec moi pour payer votre dette. Et vous pensez que maintenant que...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça !

- Potter...

- Ne m'appelle pas 'Potter ' ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? A moins que... à moins que ça soit toi qui m'ait utilisé, comme tu n'avais plus de pouvoirs, et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, tu vas me laisser tomber ? »

Severus le fusilla du regard et, dans un accès de rage, le plaqua contre le mur. « Il y a cinq minutes, je suis presque mort de peur à cause de toi. Si tu étais mort à cause de cette potion, je n'aurais plus voulu vivre. Si tu veux, je peux te répéter cela sous Veritaserum. Va me chercher la potion, » dit Severus entre ses dents serrées, mais il ne laissa pas partir son amant.

Puis Harry le prit dans ses bras et pressa ses hanches contre celles de Severus. « J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais excitant quand tu étais en colère. Tu sais, Severus, il y a plusieurs choses que nous avons fait ensemble et que je suis incapable de faire seul... Et je ne fais pas références à tes délicieux gâteaux.

- On ne peut pas baser une relation seulement sur des gâteaux. Ou sur le sexe.

- Qui a dit que je parlais de sexe ? Pas que je n'aime pas faire l'amour avec toi...

- Quoi d'autre ne peux-tu pas faire seul ? Me faire perdre la tête à cause de tes idioties ? »

Harry rit. « Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta magie, ce sera encore plus excitant.

- Oui. Nous pourrons nous battre à coups d'Impardonnables.

- Oh, allez, tu sais très bien que nous sommes incapables de _vraiment _nous faire du mal.

- Et bien, j'ai _sacrifié_ trop de temps à essayer de remplir ton crâne pour gâcher tout mon travail en te tuant.

- Ha ! Tu sais que même tes sarcasmes m'excitent ? » Puis l'expression d'Harry devint plus sérieuse. « Très bien. Parlons sérieusement. Severus, tu m'as appris tellement de choses. Tu m'as fait comprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Tu m'as fait aimer la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement... Tu dois maintenant m'apprendre à enfermer la mort en bouteille. Si tu crois que j'avais oublié...

- Si tu n'avais pas perdu ton temps avec ta baguette magique et tes incantations idiotes, tu l'aurais peut-être appris plus tôt, répliqua Severus avec un sourire narquois.

- Enfin, Severus, même si ceci est très agréable... » Harry pressa suggestivement les fesses de Severus contre son corps. « … nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe entre nous. Est-ce que tu imagines toutes les potions que nous pourrons faire tous les deux ? » Il se frotta contre Severus et sentit le sexe à demi-érigé de son amant contre sa main. « Il y a quelques potions qui ont des effets très intéressants... Nous pourrions en essayer quelques unes... »

Severus gémit. « J'ai créé un monstre. »

L'homme prit les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes et une petite lueur d'espoir éclaira son âme. Il y avait peut-être une toute petite chance pour qu'ils soient... heureux... ensemble. Peut-être.

_Qui ne lève les yeux vers le soleil lorsqu'il se lève ?_

FIN.

* * *

**Review ? **

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce OS tout autant que moi :)

Concernant mes prochaines traductions, je vais peut-être faire un break de quelques semaines avant de continuer la traduction du two-shot : **Mine **(un Severitus). Le premier chapitre **devrait **être posté dans deux ou trois semaines.


End file.
